


Approaching Synchroneity

by AnnJayne



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drama & Romance, Endgame Wayhaught, F/F, Humor, More angst on steroids to the third power, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnJayne/pseuds/AnnJayne
Summary: The Ghost River Triangle is being threatened again by more numerous and organized revenants. They are bound and determined to get out this time. Waverly Earp is on a mission to find a way to stop them, no matter what -  even if it means fighting and denying her attraction for a certain redheaded agent... Things aren't always as they seem...In an Alternative Universe, anything can happen... the unexpected and the expected. Endgame Wayhaught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters from the Television show Wynonna Erap belong to its writers, producers, and creators. Any new or additional characters in this story are mine, however.
> 
> This is an AU story set in present day. Some of the situations have been changed from the original format as well as job titles and missions.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  **Shit! These sons-of-bitches are getting more and more organized... I hate admitting that. Admitting defeat. And I'm sure as hell not saying I _am_ defeated** , **but even I know when I'm outnumbered. Alright, fine... I'm bringing in more people... just this once! Also, screw Waverly and her damn books and historical findings. Okay maybe not. If it weren't for her I would've never known the BBD had a stupid division all the way down there in Texas. So, okay, Nedley's sending me some backup. Finally!**

**This sure as hell better be worth it, baby girl.**

 

 *****

 

**Black Badge Division (BBD), Secret Service Headquarters, Dallas Texas**

"Have a seat, agents."

Lead Agent Randy Nedley finished typing up a few notes to finish a case report before he started the meeting. "Close the door," he added. He hit one last button to save the file then turned to address the three of them.

... _two_...

Gray eyes flicked to an empty seat. "Where the hell is Agent Haught?"

A cough. Nedley could've sworn it came from agent Holiday; he lifted a questioning brow.

Holiday sighed. "I may or may not have seen her at the casino last night."

"Cryptic," agent Dolls shot Holiday a scoff. He shifted his eyes to Nedley. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Nedley looked dissatisfied with the answer and checked his watch then stretched out in his office chair, the leather squeaking as he did. It would be another seven minutes of silence before there was a light tap on the door; a red head of hair peeked in.

"Sir?"

 _About time._ Nedley waved her in with a smirk, his salt and peeper brows crinkled with slight agitation. "Have a seat, Haught."

The tall redhead did as directed, taking a seat next to agent Doc Holiday. She smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear as she got comfortable in the rather cold, hard chair. 

"Another conquest conquered?" Holiday leaned toward agent Nicole Haught. He kept his gravely voice low and his head face forward as he sniffed the air in a mocking gesture. "...and I do believe I smell the ever telling fragrance of--"

"Shut it Doc," Nicole whispered through clenched teeth. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"...hotel soap..." He finished. That earned a chuckle from agent Xavier Dolls who, much to his failure, tried to concentrate on what their lead agent was informing them about.

"...so that's why I'm sending the three of you to Purgatory," Nedley summarized.

Doc and Nicole's heads snapped to attention at the statement. "Sir?" Haught's mouth was slightly open in shock. "I-I'm sorry, _Purgatory_? What did we do to uh..."

"I see I finally have your attention now, Agent Haught." Nedley got up from his chair and circled his desk then sat on the edge facing all three agents. "And Purgatory is the name of a _town,_ " he stressed. "Place is quite a ways from Calgary. They need help up there."

"What's the scope on this one?" Dolls asked. His pencil poised over his pad. He was always so prepared. That had routinely irked the other two of his partners.

"The usual." Nedley grabbed a handful of files that were on his desk. "Supernatural activity, of course."

Of course. That was their specialty after all. Each agent had been specifically trained and picked to work in the special forces division. They were often assigned to various parts of the world in which supernatural occurrences and sometimes unsolved cases were needed to be solved or abdicated. 

He handed each agent a file. "You'll find all of the information needed in there."

Agent Holiday scanned the first page of the file. "Revenants?" He looked up, seeing Nedley nodding solemnly back at him. "How many?"

Nicole turned the page in her file. "Too many to count. Seems they're growing in number though." She looked at agent Nedley. "Who's our contact?"

"Page four," Nedley replied.

Doc let out a low whistle at the black and white picture of the rather attractive woman on page four. "Well, now... look what comes outta' Purgatory," he drawled.

Xavier rolled his eyes. "How about we get up there and help this young lady out first, Doc."

"Oh, I do plan on offering my very best helpful qualities to this one..." he read her title, "Sheriff Wynonna..." Agent Holiday paused then read the last name again as if not believing what he was seeing.

Nicole looked up from her file. Doc was rapidly blinking his eyes. He took off his black hat and wiped his brow then firmly put it back on. She quickly turned to page four, scanning down to read: "Wynonna _Earp_." She looked at the dark haired man. "You know her or something?"

Doc drew in a breath. "You could very well say that."

Nedley cleared his throat. "Care to share Agent Holiday?"

Dolls smirked. "Don't tell me a one night stand from the past came back to haunt you?" He laughed, then his face fell when he saw agent Holiday's demure expression. Clear blue eyes were looking back at him with little to no humor.

"Try Wyatt Earp's great-great-granddaughter."

The room went quiet for a few moments save the whirring of Nedley's computer fan. 

Nicole swallowed then read further. "She's head of the police department up there... doesn't have much help, save Jeremy Chetri, a forensic scientist, her sister Waverly Earp, a historian, and three deputies," she finished then cut her eyes to a wide-eyed agent Holiday. "What's wrong?"

"The day of reckonin' is upon us," Doc looked at all three agents. "Purgatory is the bullseye."

Agent Holliday often talked in metaphor's, or riddles or just plain cryptic phrases. His Southern drawl was expressive and quite indicative of the gunslinging gambler he once was. But that was expected when you were born in Griffin, Georgia in 1851.

Considering there were six divisions of the BBD across the United States and Canada, a few hired agents being from different backgrounds... or _worlds_ -  was quite common. Dealing with the supernatural often meant dealing with alternative realities, and that was definitely in the job description.

"Uh huh." Agent Nedley nibbled his lip in thought. "So, you know how serious this is?" he asked agent Holiday.

"Without a doubt," Doc straightened in his seat. "Wyatt was cursed but his great-great-granddaughter is gonna be paying the price."

"Hence the revenants," Agent Haught concluded.

"Exactly. And then some," Doc stated.

"Right," Dolls leaned back in his chair. "It's the 'and then some' I'm worried about."

"Nothin' we can't handle," Doc drawled. He eyed the rather fit agent. "You up for it or not?"

Xavier smiled cockily. The two of them often made bets when it came to the next case. How dangerous it was, whether or not it would take one week, two or five months to solve, or just plain weather or not they'd make it out alive. But this particular case? It wasn't so much cut and dry as it was challenging. Neither agent would admit that, however.

"I'm up for a good challenge, you should know that by now." Xavier sniffed confidently.

Nicole shook her head at the two dueling agents. All three of them had been working on cases together for three years now. At least twenty cases had been solved between them and _they_ , of course, often relished in the spoils of their accomplishments... which often included payment of some sort. Special recognition or even saving a damsel in distress or two. _Reward for the spoils_ as agent Holiday had called it. She watched as he peered back at the picture on page four. 

"Head in the present, Doc." Haught hit him on the shoulder with her file.

"Alright listen up," Nedley opened his own file and took out a sheet of paper. "Two of you will be undercover, the other joining the Purgatory Police department."

Nicole smirked. "Don't tell me I have to wear a uniform."

Nedley looked at the tall agent. "Not this time." His eyes shifted to agent Dolls. 

"Me?!" Dolls pointed to himself not quite believing it. "Really, sir?"

"Why I think you'd look downright honorable in a uniform," Doc said; a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Nicole wore a puzzled expression. "I'm not quite following you, sir. I mean I would've thought I'd be the one to--"

"You thought wrong Haught," Nedley put the paper back in his file and closed it. "If I put you and Doc in uniforms you'll do nothing but try and pull the entire female population of Purgatory."

Dolls jerked back in his seat incredulously. "And I _can't?_ "

Nedley kept his expression unwavering. "Oh, I know you can, and probably will, however..."

"What? Don't tell me, you think I'm too nice?" Dolls watched as Nedley went over to a side table and poured himself a glass of water. He gestured toward the three of them if they wanted any, only to receive two 'no's and a 'no, thank you.'

Nedley sat back down at his desk. "See? 'No, thank you'. And that's why you get the uniform Dolls."

Nicole snickered. "I guess politeness has its perks," she said. "So where exactly are Doc I going to be stationed during all of this?"

Nedley took a sip of water. "The Earp Ranch." He saw agent Holiday's toothy smile. "...as stable hands..." 

Doc's smile deflated. "As what?"

"He said _stable hands_ ," Nicole repeated.

"I heard him," Doc growled.

Nicole cocked a brow at the lead agent. "Seriously? You couldn't come up with something else?"

Nedley shook his head. "Purgatory's a small town. Not much to do, kind of boring. You'll fit right in while you're helping Sheriff Earp get rid of the revenants."

Agent Holiday stretched out his legs and crossed his booted feet. "You make it all sound downright easy, sir."

"I never said this was going to be easy, agent." Nedley quickly stated. "This is probably one of the most complicated cases I've ever come across."

"How complicated?" Dolls asked, actually glad he got the better end of the assignment after all. He was allergic to horses anyway.

Nedley took in a long breath then let it out. "Sheriff Earp will fill you in when you get there. She'll let you know the severity of the situation and prepare you to defend yourselves."

The three agents looked at each other then back at Nedley. "Why do I feel like you're not telling us everything?" Nicole had been observing Nedley's body language. He seemed a bit closed off. "Sir?"

Nedley let a few beats pass then: "Because I don't know everything." He admitted. He looked at Doc. "Other than what Doc was saying about the curse and the reason the town is being attacked or more specifically Sheriff Earp and company."

"She knows about the curse?" Doc asked.

Nedley nodded once. "Of course." He let a few more minutes pass, allowing the three agents to absorb what their next assignment entailed. "Alright, look. A private jet will be waiting for you at Dallas airport. You'll board at approximately 10 am Saturday morning. An agent on board will brief you of what to expect once you land in Calgary. Before then I want you guys to get to Dallas a day early. Unwind, relax, have fun."

"You mean before the shit hits the fan, one last hurrah?" Nicole laughed at her own statement.

"He means to live it up before we're stationed in cold as hell Purgatory," Doc gave his two fellow agents a sour look, then leaned over to Nicole. "But you already done did that, now didn't you?" He smiled wide and agent Haught sneered back at him.

"Something like that." Nedley opened his top drawer and took out three black bags. He motioned for each agent to take a bag. "Your instructions, directions, badges, and equipment are in there. Safeguard them. I'll be stationed in Calgary - which will be headquarters for this case."

Nicole opened her bag. Sure enough, there were small cameras, listening devices and other helpful gadgets in the bag. "You want eyes and ears up at what capacity?"

"Seventy percent for this one," Nedley said. Three heads nodded in agreement. "Homestead included, but no eyes inside."

"Gotcha." Dolls zipped up his bag. 

"Any more questions?" Nedley asked. Each agent shrugged or shook their heads. Nedley was glad to be working with professionals on this case. Each agent had gone through rigorous training, had a good track record of experience and knew the system inside and out. "Meeting adjourned agents," He announced then watched as the three of them exited his office.

"Close the door!"

* * *

 

"Knock knock." Doc's knuckles wrapped on agent Haught's open office door. She was busy filling a duffle bag.

He looked around the small space. It was practically spotless and very organized. Her desk was practically sparse with only a monitor, keyboard and a pad and pen... nothing else. On the walls were a few posters of the Houston Astros, a women's college basketball team and a framed painting of dogs playing poker. Doc moved his jaw around then gave his attention to his case partner.

"Ready for a wild ride?" A confident smile.

Nicole looked up from packing. "Always am, you? This sounds like its going to be a little more dangerous than usual." She wound a chord then stuck it in her bag.

Doc shrugged. "Anything can happen... speaking of which... get a lil' lucky last night?" He was leaning casually on her doorframe now. "Comin' in all late to Nedley's."

Nicole pursed her lips. "Wouldn't say lucky." She closed a desk drawer and locked it. "You know me better than that, Doc." She smiled then winked at him. "I guess I just have..." She pretended to think for a moment, then drew in a dramatic breath. "... this magnetizing quality that women can't ignore." A dimpled smile.

"Uh huh." Doc took in the smug expression skeptically. He shook his head. "So I guess that means _yes_?"

Nicole zipped up the bag then rounded her desk, throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder. "I lady never kisses and tells, my friend." She slung her other arm over his shoulders, and tapped him hard twice on the back then turned the lights out and shut her door. "Besides, Nedley said we should relax and have some fun before we start the case, so..."

A dark brow lifted. "Your point is?"

They walked down the hall toward the elevator. "My point is." Nicole pushed the lobby button. "I just got a head start."

The elevator pinged and they both got into the steel box, settling in the back as the doors started to shut.

"Hold it!" Dolls stuck his hand between the closing doors causing them to bounce open. "Whew..." He saw his two partners already on board. "Going down?"

Doc chuckled. "Some of us already did," he muttered.

Nicole shook her head at him. "You know, you always have your mind in the gutter, Agent Holiday."

"Yeah, Doc!" Xavier chimed in teasingly. "What are we talking about?" He looked between the two agents.

"Agent Haught's penchant for arriving tardy to her duties of service to the state," Doc stated succinctly.

Xavier's brow knit. He had to think about what the dark-haired, somewhat mysterious agent meant by that for a moment. "You mean the fact that she came late to the meeting smelling like cheap hotel soap?"

Nicole loudly cleared her throat. "Yeah, he means _that_. Can we drop it? It's not anything new." 

The doors drew open and they stepped out into the large, open lobby. It was quite bright, the sun's rays coming through the mostly glass covered space. It was also professionally decorated: Marble floors, coordinated works of art and sculptures, various plant arrangments and a small waterfall filled the area. Several agents and secret service executives milled about going through the security checkpoints or going to grab a bite from the cafe.

"Fine by me." Xavier held his hands up. "I'm going to grab a bite." He pointed to the cafe. "Anybody want anything?"

Doc shook his head. "Naw." 

"I'm good, thanks, Xavier." Nicole shifted her bag to the other shoulder and took out her phone. "Gotta get ready for the case."

Xavier gave her a smile. "See you Saturday then." He turned and walked across the lobby.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Haught." Doc Holiday tipped his hat teasingly.

"Oh, I will." Nicole pretended to tip an imaginary hat. "If I am just so inclined by a lovely lass." She laughed at the blue glare she was getting then made her way out of the building.

She tapped her phone a few times before a horn honked; then looked up seeing a silver car waiting for her. She had called an Uber and walked up to it as the driver side window was turned down.

"Haught?" An older man sitting at the steering wheel asked.

"Yep." Nicole opened the back door and got in. "Thanks for picking me up." She pushed her duffle bag to the floor and got comfortable in the cloth seat of the compact car.

"No problem miss."

The man peeled into traffic. Dallas at rush hour was a beast and Nicole rested her head back on the headrest. She watched the cars on the other side of the street stall and gridlock as her car slowly took her to her apartment. Her driver had on a classical music station, that particular brand of music always made her drowsy. Or maybe she was just tired because of last night? A corner of her mouth hiked at the memory. _Just a regular night out._ She shifted getting more comfortable as the strings and horns lulled her into a meditative state... eyelids growing heavier as passing cars became a blur...

 

 _Last night_  

**Lucky Dog Casino**

"A six and a nine."

The dealer waited as the redhead studied the table. She motioned for a 'hit' and received a six of hearts. "Ha! Twenty one!"

A small crowd had gathered to see whether or not the lucky streak would continue and erupted in cheers as the house had lost for the fourth time. 

"Another game?" The dealer asked.

Nicole shook her head. "I'm gonna take my spoils and go lick my wounds, Nick." She gathered her chips, stacking them.

"Excuse me, miss?" A waiter bent down and whispered in agent Haught's ear. 

"Yeah?" Nicole poured the thin round chips into a pouch.

"From the blonde at the end of the bar." He motioned to the bar behind them, then handed Nicole a whiskey sour.... sure enough, the blonde winked while lifting her glass. 

Nicole gave the woman a once-over, letting her eyes linger on the open blouse that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. _Not bad..._ A head tilt. _...kind of cute_. "Thanks." She smiled; nodded back then took a small sip. 

The agent zipped her pouch then moved over to the bar, still not quite deciding to approach the woman or not. The blonde was patient and stayed in her seat. _Well well, what do we have here? So you want me to make the first move. Alright._  Nicole took a long drink then sat her glass down making up her mind. She kept her eyes on the blonde as she moved to stand up...

... her view suddenly disturbed by a blur of motion. "Uh, bartender? Bartender!?"

"Yes, miss?" 

"A Coke, please?" The woman sat with a huff, her purse strapped closely to her body. She moved the bangs around her forehead then let out a long held breath. Turning she saw the wide eyes of the redhead beside her. "Hi." A tight smile.

Nicole blinked. "Hi." Her eyes slid to the blonde who was watching her with interest. "Pardon me." Nicole moved, taking a step forward only to have her foot caught on a hard object... she didn't see it, how could she? Coincidentally, that's exactly what she told herself as she faceplanted immediately after.

"Oh! Ohmygodareyouokay?" The woman gasped then bent down. "I am so, so sorry." Nervous hands shakily reached out to help the redhead, only to bunch together at the frowning look on the woman's face.

"Mmmrphh... I'll live..." _Or die from embarrassment._ Nicole actually contemplated on just staying right there, on the floor for a while... maybe until the place emptied out and closed for the evening. Then she could just slink away to her hotel room.

"I-I am soooo sorry." The woman moved the offending object under her bar stool. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Nicole finally sat up then stood. She raked a hand through her hair, taking a glance at the end of the bar where the cute blonde _was_ sitting. _Great._ She looked down at the object. It was actually in a bag. She pointed to it. _"_ What's in there?"

The woman let out a part relieved, part nervous breath. "Oh, um just an artifact. It's a stone. I had a meeting, a discussion, _a talk_ if you will." She finished her stream of consciousness and winced internally at her inability to answer a question without sounding overzealous.

She seemed nervous. Nicole nodded her head not following the woman at all. "Right." She gave her a courteous smile then took her seat.

"I'm really sorry."

"You said that," Nicole gritted out then blew out a breath, tapping her fingers on the wooden bar top. The casino was crowded, and loud, and thankfully no one saw her on the floor dying of embarrassment, save one cute blonde that got away.

"Can I at least buy you a drink?"

Nicole exhaled then slowly turned her head. Brown eyes trekked to the woman beside her. Nicole let a lazy gaze wander over her form. She had on a busy, frumpy floral print dress and Haught bit her lip to keep from laughing and hiked a brow. Horn-rimmed glasses and the woman's hair was tied back in a bun. She was looking back at the agent with hazel eyes that were open and seemed curious.

 _A free drink... Why not?_   Haught turned in her seat giving the woman her full attention. Her own curiosity getting the best of her. She tilted her head.  _Perhaps_. "Well, now I have got to say if all I needed to do was trip and fall to get a lady to buy me a drink I'd be black and blue." She finished with an openly brazen look of interest... which was decidedly accepted with a smile. She didn't quite expect that coming from this woman who looked younger than her wardrobe.

The woman swallowed as a slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Is that a yes?" That came out as a whisper and she pushed her glasses up on her nose noticing the redhead had given her a puzzled look as she leaned forward in order to hear. "I said is that a yes?" The woman repeated louder; then pulled back watching as the bartender brought her glass of Coke.

"That is indeed a yes." Haught gave the woman a half smile.

The woman nodded her head. "I'm buying her a drink please." She said to the bartender who then looked at Nicole.

"Whisky sour, Mark," Nicole slid her eyes over to the woman. "On the rocks."

Mark gave her a sly look back. "Comin' right up." He paused looking over at the woman then back to agent Haught and shook his head smiling as he went to pour her glass.

"Do you know him?"

The question caught Nicole off guard, she shrugged. "I'm here almost every weekend, so yeah."

A nod, then silence as the woman sipped her Coke through a tiny thin straw. She looked around the casino noticing the atmosphere was nothing like where she was from. There was a certain electricity in the air. It felt exciting, magical maybe? A smile graced her lips as she took another sip. It felt good to get away.

"So why are you carrying around a bag of rocks anyway?"

The question tore the woman from her haze. She turned to see brown questioning eyes aimed at her, waiting. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, I uh... I'm with a convention... I mean there's a convention here... in town. For historians," she finished.

It took a minute, then a light bulb went off as agent Haught remembered there was indeed a convention in town. She had no idea what for but low and behold... she peeked a look at the woman. _A_   _historians convention whoopee!_   "I see..."

"I know kind of boring right?" A self-condescending smile as the woman looked down at her drink. 

"Well..." Nicole searched for the right words to say, then gave up. "Yeah." She saw the sudden sharp look she was getting. "But you seem kind of interesting." Her smile bobbled a little.

Okay, so it was meant to be a makeup line for implying this chick's life's occupation was coma-inducing. The fact that the woman practically beamed at her was... well... alarming. Or was that the alcohol talking? _I'm not drunk yet so the former it is_.

"... It's just that I'm so far from home and not that I'm complaining or anything. I mean, I love getting away and going to different places, you know what I mean? But it's really good to go someplace else and be with people who really appreciate what you do, you know? And I just feel so--"

"Whoa." Nicole held up a hand.  _Okay, how long has that been piling up_? 

"Sorry, I tend to babble..." the woman took another sip of Coke.

"No, it's fine." Nicole amended. She thankfully saw the bartender approach with her drink. "Thanks, Mark."

"No problemo." A wink as the bartender moved away.

Nicole took a much-needed gulp, the liquor easing down her throat. "So you're here with a group or something?" She didn't think the woman would be by herself in a casino.

"I am." Another sip as the woman looked around the casino.

Okay... so she's not for one on one small talk. Nicole wasn't usually at a loss for words when it came to talking to women in bars. Then again there usually wasn't much talking other than 'want to go to up to my room?' or 'slow down, let's wait until we're alone.' This woman was offering no precursors, which was severely throwing Haught off her usual game. Several moments passed as the sounds and conversations around them took precedence.

"So where's your group?" Nicole took another long sip. Good grief, this was becoming painful.

"What?" The woman looked up, the straw dangling from her lips. She grabbed it then sank it back in her glass.

Nicole swallowed. "I said where's your _group_... the people you came with?"

"Oh." A sheepish smile, then, "I ditched them." The woman smirked more to herself... and seemingly quite proud of admitting such a transgression.

Nicole gave her a gritty look. "Oh really?" She arched an amused brow. "What... they were cramping your style or something?" It was interesting to see what kind of rise she could get out of this very peculiar woman. She gave her a rakish smile.

The woman had the good graces to giggle a bit. She looked down at her hands then back up into the brown eyes of the quite forward agent. "You could say that." 

That was said confidently, almost too confident and Haught actually absorbed the possibilities... except this woman was a little too tightly wound for her taste. Maybe a little loosening could be accomplished.

"You know I have a few antique pieces I've found in my line of work that I have no idea where they came from or what they are." Smooth... now you've set yourself up for the next question: 

"Oh really? What kind of work do you do?" Intrigued eyes were staring at the redhead now - who's smile was rapidly slipping.

Okay, didn't think that one out too well. Nicole looked at her glass. _Better stop before I tell her my deepest darkest secrets_. She knew she couldn't handle but one glass of hard liquor; but what's a girl to do when the women are buying? 

"Um... I uh, sell stuff..." _Idiot._ She waited, face planted forward as she heard the small laugh and a glass being gently set on the wooden bar top.

"What kind of _stuff_?" It was asked softly and the woman propped her elbow on the bartop and rested her chin in her palm, a small grin etching her lips.

Nicole dreaded looking but slowly turned to see the glittery eyes trained on her. She shook her head slightly then shrugged. "Just... stuff...." She quickly downed the rest of her drink, missing the now lidded eyes that watched as she came close to choking on a piece of ice that almost went down the wrong tube.

"Uh huh..."

Nicole eyed the woman. "Don't believe me?" _*cough*_

The woman gave her a nonchalant look. "I didn't say that." She stirred the ice around in her glass.

Nicole swung her seat around, the swing a little too hard as she overcompensated and had to swing back to fully face the woman. "I can show you what I have." Okay, that sounded wrong, or something. Nicole wasn't sure but it came out rather slurredly. 

The woman bit off a laugh. "Are you sure? You seem a little... tipsy." A toothy smile.

Nicole's brow knitted. She wasn't sure where this woman's confidence was suddenly coming from but damned if she wasn't a bit captivated by it. "I'm fin... fine. Matter of fact, I have some...  _stuff_ up in my room."

The woman lifted a brow. "Really?"

"Yep." Nicole nodded vigorously. "Wanna come see?" She made a gesture toward the elevator. "I'm in the tenth floor - on it!  _On_ the tenth floor."

The woman licked her lips, her mouth moving into a grin. "Well, I'm not sure what you're asking me here, Miss..."

"Nicole. My name's Nicole." She gave the woman an overly smug smirk.

Hazel eyes looked at the agent with skepticism for a brief second then a smile. "Okay then. I'd love to see your _stuff_ , Nicole."

Is she flirting with me? Nicole blinked then moved to get off of her bar stool - a little wobbly. She grabbed her pouch and waited as the woman settled her bar tab; then they moved toward the elevator. Once inside she settled on the back wall leaning against it. 

"Tenth floor right?" The woman asked. She saw the redhead nod and punched in the number. Adjusting her purse she snuck a look at Nicole... who was rapidly falling asleep it seemed.

The door pinged and slid open. Nicole wiped her mouth then sobered, realizing it was time to get herself together. She pulled her shirt straight and pushed off from the elevator wall.

"Sorry, must've dozed off there." She guided the woman out of the steel box.

They padded down the hallway, the plush carpeting muted their steps as they reached Nicole's room door. The woman leaned on the wall amused at the fumbling the agent was going through to find her door key. She finally produced it with a huff and slid it into the slot opening it.

Nicole held the door as the woman peeked in. "Welcome to my humble abode." She gestured with a wide arm swing.

The woman hiked her brows as she stepped past the redhead into the small room. There was a bed and a bathroom. That was it. _Quaint._ "It's very nice." The woman gave Nicole a tight smile.

Nicole nodded. "It's just a hotel room." She threw her pouch on a nearby chair and ran a few fingers through her hair. "So yeah let me show you my, uh stuff."

She meant it. She did have quite a stash of rare artifacts. Especially after the last case they had worked on. It was out in Arizona and involved a few caves and a liquor store, but the woman didn't need to know all of that. As an agent, it was quite routine to 'make up' a lie to fit the narrative. 

The woman took a seat on the bed and watched as Nicole went to the closet and pulled out a bag. In it, she had a couple of rocks, a bottle and four pieces of jewelry. She placed them on the bed.

The woman adjusted her glasses and picked up the rocks, turning them over. "Interesting."

"What?" Nicole quietly sat on the bed.

"It's just..." Delft fingers moved across the surface of one of the rocks. "Wow."

"What?" Nicole shifted her eyes between the rock and the woman. "Something good?" 

The woman nodded. "This rock is a geode."

Nicole nodded with her. "Yeah, I figured." She waited for a beat then: "That good?"

The woman examined the rock further. "It's got a trace of Demantoid Garnet in the center, possibly regular quartz... could be worth something." She left off.

Nicole beamed. "I knew it." She took the rock from the woman. "What about the jewelry?"

There was a bracelet made of wood, a bangle that seemed to be twisted and made from tin or iron. Then there was a ring: black onyx maybe? The woman picked it up and rolled it around in her hand, seemingly weighing it.

"I've had that ring for a while." Nicole pointed to it.

The woman looked on the inside on the ring. "There's a small stamp here."

"Yeah?" Red brows lifted.

"MIC"

 _Never noticed that before_.  "What's MIC mean? Probably just costume jewelry, right?"

"Try made in China." The woman gave a small smirk at the suddenly serious face she was getting from the redhead. "It's probably from a gumball machine or something."

"You're kidding." Nicole grabbed it from the woman's hand, looking closely at it. She turned it over and rubbed her thumb across the onyx.

"Not kidding, it's just a piece of junk." The woman smiled at the redhead.

Nicole, feeling rather protective of her 'stuff' gathered the other items. "Well, that's all I have right now. The rest of my... _items_ are in my, uh, store." Another lie.

"You have a store?" The woman saw the small stiff nod. "Where?"

"Houston," Nicole answered. "Where I'm from," she countered hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction. She noticed the woman had leaned back to rest on her elbows, one leg crossed over the other. 

"I'm from Canada." It was said simply, plainly and before Nicole could ask her which part the woman grabbed the ring from her. "Do you still want this?"

Nicole eyed the cheap jewelry. "Nah, you can keep it." She trusted the woman's judgment for some strange reason. 

"Thank you." The woman slipped it on her index finger only to see that it wouldn't fit. She put it on her ring finger. _There_.  "Goes with my outfit." She smiled at it... then moved her eyes to the agent who was putting her 'stuff' back in the bag before closing the closet door.

Nicole turned to see hazel eyes trained on her. "Soooo..." She hooked her thumbs in her jeans pockets as she walked over to the bed, just stopping at the foot of it.

"Sooo..." The woman repeated. She patted the bed and watched as startled eyes registered her intentions. Nicole took a seat finding herself somewhat nervous. Nervous? I don't do nervous.

Gaining what was left of her bravado - considering her slightly inebriated state - Nicole allowed her eyes to trace the woman's form openly... suggestively.

The woman swallowed, then in one swift move took her glasses off and released the bun of hair, the brunette locks cascading down her back. Nicole, for all intents and purposes, remained quiet... her mouth slightly open at the sight. Who knew this was hiding under there? 

"I, um..."

"Shhh..." The woman held a broad smile and put a soft finger to the agent's lips. That earned a lifted brow and eventually a sultry grin from the redhead.

Nicole let her eyes linger on soft pink lips, smooth skin and pretty hazel eyes, all highlighted by wavy brown luscious hair. She took in a breath. "You know you're very--"

"Shh..." A laugh as the finger went back to silence the talkative agent. "No talking." A smile. "Please?"

Nicole nodded then grabbed the hand and gently lowered it. "Just so we're on the same page here." She gave the woman a smile. "I never expected this. I mean from you or, or..."

Silence. There was an intake of breath as lips had crushed together.

Nicole pulled back, the woman's fingers tangled in her hair as her arms had found their way to rest on her shoulders. _Okay, I can do no talking_. She was breathing hard and grabbed the ends of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. She noticed the woman do the same with her dress... It was hard not to stare... the abs, the curves...dear God, who indeed knew all this was hiding under there?

Nicole finished stripping out of her jeans noticing the woman had removed her underwear and bra and was now under the comforter. She crooked a finger and the redhead gave a sneering smile at the sultry look she was getting. She crawled, all fours toward the woman who held out the comforter for her to get under. Obeying, Nicole slid in letting out a guttural growl at the sudden skin on skin contact. _Shit. She feels good_.

Nipples hard as a rock as the woman put agent Haught's hands over her breasts. She arched then moaned - causing a reactionary flood of wetness to pool between the redhead's legs.

Nicole trailed soft kisses down the brunette's stomach, inching further down; eliciting grunts and whines as she did... they traded places throughout the night, peaking and climaxing until both were satiated finally; gliding into a deep slumber. 

The silver light of the moon streamed in through a slit in the curtains... it painted the room gray and highlighted tangled sheets and the two intertwined figures fast asleep on the bed. Chests gently rose and fell until the daybreak.

*****

A slight twitch caused a soft moan. Nicole turned over and grabbed a pillow... except it wasn't a pillow... it was a torso, and it was moving slightly up and down. A brown eye cracked open then decidedly shut again. _Ow._ Fucking sunlight. _Wait_...

Okay, it wasn't unusual for agent Haught to take a woman back to her hotel room. _Nope_. It was, however, not usual to not remember how she got there. _Yep_. Nicole lifted the comforter a little to expose a body that was sprinkled with the remnants of what they'd done last night. 

Her mouth gaped open. I did that?

"Did what?"

Brown eyes snapped to weary hazel ones. Apparently, she'd asked that out loud. "I, um..." She watched as the woman stretched. Okay, she was definitely one of her better picks from the casino.

"Ohmygod!" The woman gasped then grabbed her purse from the floor. Nicole squinted and watched as the brunette took her phone out of her purse. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

A yawn. "What?" Nicole rubbed an eye.

"I have to be on the bus in thirty minutes!" The woman looked around for her dress.

"It's over there." Nicole pointed cracking a smile.

The woman gave her a glare as she stomped over to grab her dress from the floor. "I'm glad you can laugh about this." She tried to turn it right side out.. or in... The brunette gave up and dropped the dress. "Do you have a robe?"

"Back of the door in the bathroom," Nicole answered. It was a complimentary terry cloth robe the casino had given her... she came there enough...

The woman nodded then went into the bathroom closing the door... about five seconds in, it was the loud shriek that caused Nicole's head to snap up to attention.

" **WHATHAVEYOUDONE?!!** "

Nicole didn't answer at first, which was smart, she'd deduced, as the door swung open. The woman stood with her robe open. "Look at me!"

Nicole let a sly smile grace her features until her eyes made it up to the woman's heated expression... she dropped her grin. "What's wrong?"

The brunette stood there fuming. "What are you a vampire or something?! Look what you did!"

Nicole was wrapped up in the comforter and quirked her head. Oh yeah... that. The woman had a body that wouldn't quit and according to the marks on her neck... shoulder's... stomach... hips... thighs.... calves? _Damn._ She scratched her head. "Sorry?"

The robe slammed shut. "Sorry?" The woman grabbed a tube of toothpaste and applied some to her finger rubbing it over her teeth. She spit in the sink. "I have to face twenty of my colleagues today." She turned on the tap and splashed her face with water. Patting her face with a hand towel she faced the puzzled looking redhead. "How can you sit there all calm and relaxed?!" she huffed then went to find her underwear.

Nicole hid a chuckle. Her first instinct was to say something smug. "Sweetheart it's not that bad."

The wrong choice of words as the brunette hooked her bra. "Not that bad?!" She stepped into her dress and moved it in place. "You see this?" She pointed to her neck. "I can't hide this!"

Nicole held up her hands. "Okay, look I know you're upset, but--"

"I don't have time for this." The brunette grabbed her purse. "Where are my glasses?" She looked around the room.

Nicole felt under the comforter, her hand landing on something hard and plastic. She held up the object which had a twisted frame. "Um, found them..."

The woman sighed, shook her head and reached over the bed, snatching the glasses. "Terrific." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she set them crookedly on her face.

"Hey, for what its worth, last night was great." 

So it was her standard line, and it was received as such... which was problematic. _Yeah, wrong thing to say, Nicole_. She grimaced. "Last night was awesome?" She tried again in vain.

The woman adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Thrilled to see I'm nothing but another notch on your bedpost, Nicole." It was the way she'd said 'Nicole.' She'd practically spat it out.

"You're not. It's not like that."

"Oh really?" The woman shook her head and looked around for her shoes. "I'm sure that's exactly what it is." She found them by the closet.

"C'mon..." Nicole was still squatting in the middle of the bed. 

"If you say ' _don't be like this'_ I'll scream." The brunette held up a finger. "I'll have you know what happened between us was mutual." She stepped into her heels.

Nicole nodded her head. "Totally agree."

"And I am not some, some..." The woman waved an arm as she moved toward the door.

"Barfly?" Nicole snapped her mouth shut. "I meant, uh..."

The brunette leveled a sizzling glare at the agent and Nicole thought she'd bowl over at the sight. Mad, for what reason she didn't really know - I mean they'd both enjoyed last night right?  - but beautiful still, she couldn't deny.

"I have to go." The woman opened the door.

"Wait." Nicole moved to stand up, still wrapped in the comforter. "I didn't catch your name."

The woman paused, holding the door open. She kept her back to the redhead, and Nicole could see her take in a huge breath. "Its... _Wendy_." She stepped out into the hallway letting the door shut tight behind her.

Nicole stared at the door for a few seconds; then a smile started to edge her lips. She fell back into bed, a wider smile cracking her lips as she stared at the ceiling. "Wendy from Canada."

Her phone chimed and she reached over to grab it from the nightstand. Glancing at the screen her eyes went wide at the words: **Meeting, Nedley 11:30 am.** _Shit._  That was in twenty minutes!

*****

"Miss?" The car jerked as the man parked outside of a red brick apartment building. "Miss?" He tried again looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Nicole slowly opened her eyes. "Damn, sorry." She wiped the corner of her mouth then grabbed her bag. She tapped a few times on her phone. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, miss. Thank you." The driver gave her a nod.

Nicole got out of the car, then watched as it left the parking lot. Looking at her apartment building she sighed then walked into the front lobby.

_Time to start packing for Purgatory._

* * *

**Hi readers! I admit,**   **I'm quite new to this fandom but love the Wayhaught paring sooo much and this fandom is the best! Please let me know how I'm doing, I love reviews and comments :)  Stay tuned for the next installment!**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport** : _10 am, Saturday On Board Briefing_

 

The Engines revved loudly then settled down as the small private jet turned then began to taxi the runway. All three agents were belted into their seats and gave their attention to the gray-haired briefing agent Niles Beaman.

"... Once we land in Calgary the ride to the Ghost River Triangle, then finally Purgatory will be approximately three hours... Covert operations Directive 05788 will begin once we land agents." The agent looked them over. "Questions?"

"How are we getting there?" agent Haught asked. "To Purgatory from Calgary, I mean." She was chewing a piece of gum for safe measure. Higher altitudes always popped her ears.

Beaman opened a pad of paper. "According to your directive assignments, Agent Dolls will have a..." He flipped through the pages finally finding the information. "...2018 Ford Explorer, fully loaded, dark blue, keys will be in the glove compartment."

Agent Dolls let out a laugh looking at Holiday and Haught with an eyebrow cocked. "I'm liking this already."

Holiday pulled the toothpick he was sucking on out of his mouth and looked at their briefing agent. "What about Agent Haught and myself, sir?"

Agent Beaman read further. "1982 silver Chevrolet Silverado also waiting for the two of you. Keys in the glove compartment." He cleared his throat. "Say's it's in 'fair' condition." He looked up to two sets of rolling eyes.

It was expected to have all of their case equipment and props provided by the BBD, that included transportation and appropriate clothing in order to remain undetected for the duration of the assignment. Agent Dolls was given two dress uniforms for the Purgatory Police department. One with khaki pants the other black - also fully equipped with a transmitter, gun belt, and clip. He would receive his actual gun from the Sheriff once granted an official badge.

As for agent's Haught and Holiday. They were given a bag each with shirts, jeans, and boots - necessary to give the illusion of proper stable hands. Both Nicole and Doc brought their own hats, however. The rest of their equipment would be provided by the ranch owner, who also happened to be the Sheriff. Their personal items were packed in a separate large suitcase that they would take with them to their living quarters. Agent Dolls had a small studio apartment in town. Haught and Holiday would be sharing the small guest house in back of the main house on Earp Ranch.

"You are to report to Sheriff Wynonna Earp at Purgatory Police headquarters. She has requested you go there directly so that she can brief you. She is aware of your qualifications and responsibilities." The briefing agent turned a page. "Agent Nedley will be stationed in Calgary, you will be reporting directly to him. Ears need to be up as well as eyes as soon as you've settled in. All Confidential Reliable Informants, CRI, surveillance should be completed before any action is to be taken."

Beaman checked their forms making sure all of their contracts were signed, then briefed them on safety and operations procedures for Canada and their assigned jurisdiction. "Covert agent responsibilities: no alcohol consumption, nor controlled substances, no sexual contact, no participation in criminal offenses, no handling of unregistered guns or explosive devices." He closed the pad. "Good luck agents."

 _Great._ Nicole exhaled and let her head rest on the headrest, turning she looked out of the window. They were taking off, the plane lifting its wheels from the runway and a floating feeling took over as they rapidly lifted higher gaining altitude. _See ya' later Texas. Hello Canada... hm.._. _Canada_.  She thought about the woman she'd met at the casino. Wendy... or something. Nicole got comfortable, closing her eyes she bitterly smiled to herself. Canada's gonna be cold.

* * *

 

 **Council Chambers** : _City Hall Downtown Purgatory, Curator interview for The Heritage Museum_

 

"It is detrimental the person we hire to oversee our historical heritage museum be well qualified and able to correctly interpret all findings past, present, and future." Bunny Lablaw, head councilwoman, set the sheet of paper reverently on the table.

"Yes, ma'am I am fully aware of the responsibilities and role the job will entail. I'm actually seeking-"

"We've not made a decision yet, miss..." 

"Waverly."

The brunette was seated in a chair directly facing all four council members. Each held a scrutinizing eye on the young woman.

"We know who you are," said a man with slick black hair.

They'd all read her resume. University of Toronto - BA History. Harvard University - MA History Philosophy, Science and Technology. Waverly Earp was proud of her hard-earned accomplishments.

At only 24 years of age, she'd landed a job at the local museum as a historian. She'd had that job for four years, however now was an opportunity to move up the latter and become the head curator for the city's finest most prestigious museum. It was the town's historic center and held many artifacts and history of many of the townspeople as well as classified historical findings. In order to get the position, she had to be approved and voted in by the board: Two prominent business owners and two council members.

Waverly held her head up and cleared her voice keeping her gaze cooly directed on each council member as she spoke. "I hope you will consider my experience and my qualifications. I feel I have much to offer the museum and the people of Purgatory."

The room remained quiet, each member determined not to give credence one way or the other. Lablaw spoke first. "We'll inform you of our selection in a few days. If you are considered, you will then be called in to undergo another series of questions by our board." The portly blonde haired middle aged woman lowered her glasses. "We will be very selective." She pushed them back up. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Earp."

 _I guess that's it_. "Thank you." Waverly got up from the chair, grabbing a folder of her papers. She gave a small smile, then showed herself out of council chambers, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

God, it seemed like a long walk from the center of the room to the door. What a dreary building. It was old, probably hundreds of years; she'd actually never taken the time to find out.

Wavery smoothed a hand over her skirt as she walked down the narrow hall. She'd chosen to dress conservatively for the meeting. A navy blue skirt, whose hem rested just at the knee. A white oxford buttoned-down shirt and navy blue pumps. Her hair was down and feathered to frame her face. An accent scarf was tied around her neck to give the bland outfit some 'pop.' "I hope they at least read my accomplishments."

She pushed the metal door open and exited the building. The striking sun hit her in the face almost blinding her. She heard a car window roll down and raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"How'd it go?"

A smirk. "Who knows, they all have faces of stone." Waverly moved to get in the police car. She shut the door.

"Waves we need this, you have to get this position." The dark-haired woman insisted as she watched Waverly click her seatbelt.

Waverly leaned back in the car seat and looked at her sister... the Sheriff. "You don't think I know that? I'm working on it, but I can't make them hire me."

Wynonna took off her hat, it was a black cowboy hat with a braided, gold rope around it. She tossed it in the back seat. "You're going to have to go full on straight-ass to get those assholes to consider you." She shook out her dark mane, fluffing it.

Waverly knew exactly what that meant. Hazel eyes looked at her older sister. She was dressed in full uniform. She cocked a grin. She knew she hated it... she wasn't really cut out to be the Sheriff of Purgatory, but she'd convinced her sister that's what she needed to be in order for their plan to work. "You look ridiculous."

"Yeah?" Wynonna leveled a glare at her baby sister. "I feel ridiculous but I'm going through with this because you said-"

"Let's not go through all of that again," Waverly interjected with a hand wave. She watched as her sister eventually shut her mouth then turned on the motor and backed out of the parking lot.

It would be another ten minutes riding through town then out to the homestead. There was maybe a couple of weeks, if that, before the first snow would make an appearance. The countryside was beautiful. The trees had changed color, most had shed their leaves. The police cruiser bounced and bumped as they drove over the rough road to get to the entrance of their homestead.

"What time are they getting here?" Waverly had propped a knee against the dashboard.

"Another three hours or so. We're meeting at the station. I want everyone there." Wynonna informed.  And by everyone, she meant herself, Wavery and Jeremy Chetri. The forensic scientist was part of their 'team.' She turned into the graveled driveway, the tires crunching the dead leaves and twigs. She parked the cruiser.

"That'll give me time to cook dinner." Waverly put her hand on the door handle.

"Wait." Wynonna turned to face her sister.

"What?" Waverly eyed her skeptically.

"I just want to make sure you and I are on the same page before we meet with them." Wynonna took in the small woman beside her. Her sister seemed tired, a bit weary perhaps.

Waverly nodded then moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I agree." She glanced down placing her hands in her lap.

"Okay... well..." Wynonna began. "They know about the curse, the revenants and the fact that they're gaining on us."

"Okay." Waverly's eyes met the blue ones of her older sister. They looked bloodshot. No doubt she wasn't getting enough sleep. Constantly worrying about revenants and where they'd strike next had a way of keeping one up at night. "That's pretty much all they know, right?"

Wynonna nodded. "Yep."

Waverly gently cleared her throat. "Should we inform them about-"

"Nope," Wynonna said quickly, shaking her head. "Not until I swear in Agent Dolls first. I want them locked in before trusting them with that kind of information," she pointed out. "Once I feel like I can trust them, then we'll fill them in." She gave her sister a no-nonsense look, and Waverly could only tilt her head in agreement.

"Okay then," she concluded.

They got out of the police cruiser and made their way inside the house. Wynonna grimaced as she realized she couldn't take off the clown suit. She still had to meet with the agents and it wouldn't look right for the Sheriff to be in after-hours clothing. She watched as Waverly padded her way into the kitchen.

Walking over to the little table they kept their liquor on, Wynonna contemplated having just one drink... to calm her nerves. _Yeah, one for courage_. Before she could talk herself out of it she poured a portion of whiskey into a glass tumbler; then brought it to her lips, her eyes closing as she anticipated the smooth liquid.

"Kind of early for that, don't you think?" Blues eyes snapped open as a brunette head of hair snapped back almost spilling the brown drink.

"Geeze Waves!" Wynonna frowned then set the glass on the table. Her sister was suppressing a giggle. 

Waverly had wrapped an apron around her waist and was holding a wooden cooking spoon. She tapped it on her chin as a small smile grew. "Don't let me stop you," she waved the spoon.

Wynonna picked up her glass. "Quit sneaking up on people." The brunette threw her sister a look then tipped her head back and downed the whiskey. She blew out a breath as it burned her throat; then wiped her hand across her lips. "Fucking needed that..."

Waverly pursed her lips. She knew the stress Wynonna was under was insurmountable. She was, truthfully, in awe of her. She had accepted her place, her ordeal... her burden of being the chosen one to combat the revenants with reluctant grace. The curse their great-great-grandfather had subjected his lineage to was one they had yet to figure out how to stop... or at least control.

Regardless, Waverly Earp was sure as hell going to try.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. I'll keep it simmering for when the agents arrive," Waverly stated. "You'll be having beef stew." She turned to go back into the kitchen.

Blue eyes blinked. "How the hell did you whip up 'beef stew' that quickly Waves?" Wynonna wasn't even close to tipsy. That much she was sure of.

Waverly turned back around. "I made it earlier... when you were at work." She smiled. "I just took my lunch break and went to the store to get a few things." A shrug.

Wynonna gave her sister a crooked grin. "Oh..." She watched as her sister went back to the stove.

Taking in a deep breath, Wynonna moved to plop herself down on the couch. She took out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and thumbed through it. Stopping, she thought for a moment. "You're not eating with us?" She yelled into the kitchen.

Waverly came back into the room, this time the apron was off and she was nibbling on a piece of bread. "Can't."

"Why not?" Wynonna placed her booted feet on the coffee table.

Waverly sat on the other end of the couch. She ran a hand through her hair, ordering it. "Game."

"Pfftt... screw the game, this is important. We need to get to know these guy's." Wynonna grabbed the bread from her sister. She tore it in half then handed her the other piece. "Part of gaining trust is getting to know them and feeling comfortable with them." She waved the bread then took a bite.

Waverly sighed warily. "I can't get out of it."

"Bullshit." Blue eyes narrowed.

Waverly exhaled, feeling a little exasperated. "You know I have a duty." And her duty was one she knew she had to follow... not _like_ but... there it was... her reality. She looked at her sister - her expression was one of _not buying it_. "Stop judging me." Waverly tightly crossed one leg over the other.

"Waves, just explain to wonder boy you have work to do." Wynonna took her booted feet off the coffee table and faced her sister.

"You make it sound so simple to do," Waverly cut her eyes to her sister. Wynonna always made things sound easier than they were.

"It can be _very_ simple." Wynonna smiled a little cockily. "Here I'll demonstrate * _ahem_ * Fucker, I gotta work so don't wait up." She blinked a wider smile.

"I was going to tell him that after the game," Waverly pursed her lips.

"Really?" Wynonna's eyes twinkled. "Word for word?" That was met with a head shake and an eye roll. "I need you there for the meeting," Wynonna reiterated.

"I'll be there... just later," Waverly said then stood up.

"Man." Wynonna dragged a hand through dark tresses. "Is there any other way we can get through this without you having to babysit chump?"

A scoff. "Champ."

"Same," Wynonna said. She dramatically rolled her head on the back of the couch.

"Wynonna." Waverly's tone was weary. "You know I have to be there... for how it looks?" She reminded.

"That Lablaw bitch?"

Waverly nodded. "She'll be there... doesn't miss a game." A smirk. "She wants to see that I'm being _supportive_." She added bent 'quote fingers' for emphasis.

Wynonna clicked her tongue. _Right_. "Your game is when?"

Waverly took out her phone and looked at it. "Starts In twenty minutes."

"Okay." Wynonna stroked her chin. "They usually last three hours or a little more... so I'll give the agents a preliminary briefing, then you let me know when you can break away and be at the station for formalities and," she paused. "The heavy stuff."

Waverly acknowledged what 'the heavy stuff' meant. That was her department after all. "I can do that." She considered the time frame. She'd indeed have to break away; make up an excuse...

Wynonna watched as her sister's face went through a few emotions. "You better, no excuses..." She pointed. "Tell the asshole you have a real career to uphold."

"Wynonna." Hazel eyes leveled narrowly.

"What?" Wynonna threw her hands up. "He's a fucking assistant football coach for Purgatory High." She waved her hands. "Wow! I'm impressed."

Waverly folded her arms. "He's not that bad."

"You can do better," Wynonna said then got up from the couch.

Waverly watched as her sister headed for the drink table. "Can we not talk about him now?"

Wynonna circled around the table. "Course, you're right." She uncorked the whiskey bottle. "Silly me, there are more important things to talk about." She acquiesced then poured another glass of liquor. "We need to make sure these agents understand we are professionals and we know what we're doing." She re-corked the bottle.

Waverly watched as the brunette downed the whiskey in one gulp. "True. That's important. The last thing we need is for them to try and take over this operation without understanding the dangers."

Wynonna wiped her mouth then sat the glass down on the table. Things were changing now... they finally had help. Help that was, hopefully, ready to take on what they were facing. She looked at her sister who was also contemplating something. Waverly was a smart woman, and she hoped her plan worked and that they didn't regret...

She sniffed then crinkled her nose. "Waves?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's burning."

Hazel eyes went wide. "Shit!" Waverly turned and ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Descending... preparing to land." The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom.

Nicole jolted awake, then turned her head adjusting her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through the small window. She stretched then squinted, taking in the view. In the distance, she could barely make out the snowy peaks of a far-off mountain ridge. The ground was coming more into focus as the plane lowered. There was a landing strip coming into view and agent Haught craned her neck, noticing they were out in the middle of nowhere. 

Agent Holiday was fast asleep beside her. She noticed Dolls waking up, he was seated in front of her. "We're here," she informed as she watched him rub his eyes. "Nervous?"

Xavier yawned and shook his head. "Nah... You?"

"From what he told us about this Earp curse? A little." Haught waggled her hand.

Dolls had to agree. "Sheriff Earp will hopefully help in that area," he said.

Doc sucked in a breath; waking up as the wheels touched down. He twisted in his seat; then wiped his mouth and cracked open an eye that pivoted to the window. "Pretty view." His voice was hoarse.

"We're down. Agents prepare for test prep," Beaman was seated in the seat across the aisle from the three agents.

Nicole, Doc, and Xavier had placed a listening device behind their ears. It was a small round strip that adhered behind the ear. A speaker device - which was a necklace with a stone in it - hung around their necks. Each agent tapped the back of their ears twice to activate their transmission.

" _Nedley... test ready..._ "

"You're coming in clear agent Nedley. Go ahead with testing," Beaman stated.

_"Thank you, Agent Beaman. Agents ready for testing. Set."_

"Test..."

_"You're good, agent Haught."_

"Test..."

 _"You're good, agent Dolls._ "

"Test..."

_"You're good, agent Holiday."_

"Tests complete. Agent directive ready for initializing," Beaman typed a few moments on his pad. "Start directive... Check time." He typed in a series of coordinates then waited a few seconds. "Directive complete." Beaman looked at the three agents nodding to each one. "Good luck agents."

A round of ' _thank you sirs'_ was directed at the briefing agent. 

Once the plane had taxied to a stop the agents stood and retrieved their bags from a holding compartment. They had already changed into their clothes. Agent Dolls had on khaki pants and a blue button-down shirt. Agent's Haught and Holiday had on jeans, work boots, and flannel shirts.

The agents grabbed their coats and put them on - Texas was still pretty warm but the shock of twenty degrees Fahrenheit for a daily high was enough for each agent to pack additional gloves and hats.

They exited the plane, coming down the stairs with black bags hanging from their shoulders, they saw their vehicles awaiting them. Agent Dolls immediately walked over to his SUV. He opened the driver side door and reached over to retrieve the keys from the glove compartment. He turned on the motor and marveled at all of the gadgets and instruments lighting up.

He yelled over to his fellow partners. "Hah! Sweeeet! Guy's this thing is fully loaded!" 

Nicole and Doc opened the doors of their truck. Nicole's door was a little hard to open, and squeaked loudly when it finally did. "Lucky you!" Nicole shouted back. "This is a piece of crap," she told Doc as they climbed in.

Doc opened the glove compartment and got out the keys. "Well, now... we _do_ have to play the part of stable hands." He shut the compartment... again, then again until it stayed closed.

"Yeah but I want to get there in one piece, Doc," Nicole told him while putting a knob back on... whatever it was.

"Uh huh..." Doc nodded then threw her the keys. "Then you're drivin.'"

A smirk. "Thanks..." Haught twisted the key to start the engine. It took a few tries until the motor turned over and she revved it a few times. Both vehicles ran for a few minutes, warming up in the frigid air, then got onto the main highway headed for the Ghost River Triangle.

" _Test. Haught. Holiday?_ "

Nicole and Doc tapped the back of their ears. "Here." They said in unison.

" _I just put our route into my navigation system._ "

"Rub it in why don't cha'?" Doc leaned far back in his seat back and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

 The truck bounced as they hit a pothole. Nicole gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "What's our distance?"

_"Two hours, fifty-seven minutes... to be exact."_

Nicole sighed. They settled in for the long drive; noticing the beautiful view of changing trees, rivers and mountain peaks as they rode along. It would be another two hours and thirty minutes before they'd see another sign: Ghost River Triangle.

Dolls tapped into his two partners as they all passed the sign. _"Test"_

"Haught."

"Holiday..."

" _We are now officially in the ghost river triangle, boys and girls._ "

Doc sat up. "Thought I felt a chill. How much further to Purgatory?" 

" _Another thirty-five miles in; so another half-hour._ "

Doc grunted then moved to turn the radio on. It was their only means of entertainment in the godforsaken trap on wheels. The truck was basically a standard model... no bells and whistles. Not even a tape deck. He turned the tuner getting nothing but static as he whisked through the stations. "Damn thing doesn't work."

Nicole turned a few buttons and nobs back and forth. They hadn't taken the time to read the manual... not that it would've done them any good; there were several pages missing. "Oh Man, thank God the wipers at least work." She watched them go back and forth before turning them off.

"Better make sure all the lights work on this thing," Holiday said. "... last thing we need is a ticket." He paused then let a sly smile grace his lips. "Though I sure wouldn't mind getting apprehended by the Sheriff of Purgatory."

Nicole cut her eyes at him and laughed. "Dude, I sure hope you took care of that."

They were, after all, allowed to 'take care of that' before a case... Nedley had even suggested it. Get rested and have fun in Dallas because this case was going to be a doozy.

Doc smiled back at the redhead. "Always do... still though... don't see anything wrong with checking out the merchandise in the lovely town of Purgatory."

He was serious, and so was Nicole and she nodded her head approvingly. They knew the rules and knew to abide by them... but there was no harm in pushing the envelope slightly. Maybe even rocking the boat a little? Lord knows the two of them were notorious for that.

"Nothing wrong with that at all," Doc said. They both smiled as they bounced and rocked along the rough road.

" _Heads out of the clouds and on the case agents._ "

Doc's eyes grew big. "Thought I tapped you off." He heard Xavier chuckling.

" _Only_   _Haught did..._ "

Doc tapped the back of his ear. "That's better..."

They passed another sign. This one had a Welcome to Purgatory family picture on it. "Now _that's_ better. Purgatory ten miles." Nicole gripped the wheel.

* * *

 "Ugh! Fucking tastes like rust."

Wynonna spit out the water in her paper cup, crumpled it then threw it in the trash after smacking the water cooler. Frowning, she walked into her office and checked the time on the wall clock. Sighing, she took a seat and propped her feet up on the desk. A knock sounded on the door. "Yeah?"

"Sheriff?" Jeremy Chetri stuck his head into the office.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Jeremy?" she mocked.

The forensic scientist swiftly came into the room. Wynonna had told him to be on time and in her office for the meeting... he was still in his lab coat and was clutching a folder as he sat down in one of the chairs facing her desk.

"Where's Waverly?" he asked, noticing he and the Sheriff were the only ones in the office.

"Just got a text from her... said she'd be a little late," Wynonna pulled her jacket straight. "Oh... BBD agents are about five minutes away," she informed him.

Jeremy's mouth stretched into a wide toothy smile. "Great!" His eyes were wide as well... then quickly retreated as he saw the Sheriff stare at him with a bored expression. "Or not great..."

"Relax Chetri," Wynonna opened a desk drawer. "These guys are going to hopefully make our jobs a little easier."

Chetri tilted his head with a nod. "Hope so."

"Know so." Wynonna slammed the drawer shut. She tore open a candy bar wrapper then took a bite. "Let's hope Waverly's plan works," she munched the chocolate and nut bar.

"This time..." Jeremy muttered as he opened his file.

Wynonna stopped munching. "What?"

"Nothing." Jeremy fake coughed. "Hey, I think I hear a car."

Wynonna slowly got up, she squinted at the small man as the crunching of rocks under tires could be heard... she saw more than one car pull up to the station from her window, and moved around her desk still chewing on the candy bar. Her eyes slid back to Jeremy. "Weirdo."

She left her office then walked down the narrow hall that led to the front doors of the police department. An SUV and what seemed to be an old beat-up pickup truck had parked outside the building.

Agent Dolls exited the SUV, followed by the two other agents from the truck. They all gathered together for a minute before walking toward the front door. Wynonna watched through the all-glass doors in the small lobby as they came into view. She rolled her tongue over her teeth clearing them of chocolate and nuts before gripping her gun belt with both hands. "Here goes nothing."

Dolls spotted her and opened the door. "Sheriff Earp?"

Wynonna nodded as the three agents gathered in the front lobby.

"Agent Dolls. A pleasure to finally meet you." Xavier stuck out his hand which was promptly shaken by the Sheriff. "These are Agents Nicole Haught and Jon Holiday."

"Pleasures all mine Sheriff Earp." The dark haired agent took his hat off and tilted his head in greeting - his sparkly blue eyes met the curious ones of the Sheriff.

"Well, awesome..." Wynonna let out a giggle and noticed Jeremy had appeared beside her. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "My sister's running a little late but this is Jeremy Chetri, my, uh _our_ forensic scientist."

"Nice to meet you all." Jeremy nervously shook each agent's hand. "I look forward to serving you.. for you!...with you," he said then immediately closed his eyes mentally kicking himself for his rambling.

Each agent gave him a puzzled and slightly uncomfortable look as feet shuffled and throats were cleared; an awkward silence set in for a few beats.

Wynonna drew in a breath. "Yeah, well, we have a small operation here as you know," a brisk smile. She motioned for them to follow her toward her office where the meeting would take place. "If you'll please follow me I'd like to brief you on what's been happening and give you all a rundown on what we do here."

"Lead the way," Agent Dolls smiled confidently.

They settled in the small office and Wynonna sat behind her desk. She opened a drawer and took out a few papers. "Now that we've gotten all of the pleasantries out of the way. I need to brief you about-"

"One sec." Dolls held up a hand, stalling her. "Before you do that Sheriff Earp I need to inform you we will need to get eyes and ears up as soon as possible." He looked serious.

"Eyes and ears?" Wynonna crinkled a brow, not quite following.

In truth, she hadn't been Sheriff for very long and had just recently memorized the rules and regulations that the job entailed. Law enforcement speak wasn't her strong suit and she thought about the implications and definitions of what 'eyes' and 'ears' meant... all of them... _Ew_.

"Digital listening devices, and surveillance." Agent Haught had been watching the emotional facial shifts of the Sheriff.

Wynonna lifted a brow. _Right_. "Of course."

"Very necessary for us to monitor the station and secure it, ma'am," Doc explained.

The brunette gave him an irritated smile. "Wynonna."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm twenty-eight, not seventy-eight. Wynonna's fine."

"My apologies... miss Wynonna," Doc amended.

"You're forgiven _mister_ Holiday." Wynonna pinned his eyes.

"Doc," agent Holiday countered with a playful grin etching his lips.

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever. I'm under a lot of pressure here," Wynonna grabbed her papers. "Now. Where were we?"

"Allow me to reintroduce myself miss Wynonna," Doc's gravely voice interrupted again.

Blue eyes shot to the gruff agent. "I was in the middle of informing you about-"

"Name's Doc Holiday. I knew your great-great-grandfather... some would even say we were pretty close friends," he stated then chuckled.

Wynonna looked to agent Haught. "Are we going to have a problem?" She gestured toward the mustached agent.

"You don't believe me?" Doc asked a bit surprised.

"Is he high or something?" Wynonna's eyes snapped to Xavier.

"Sheriff Earp, he is who he says he is," agent Haught pointedly stated to the Sheriff.

Wynonna threw her arms up. "Is this some kind of a secret service test? I mean, this man would have to be-"

"Over one hundred years old." Doc twisted his lips. "... and if I am so inclined to request you not do the math out of sheer respect for-"

"Wait..."

He watched as the pretty dark-haired woman concentrated to calculate the age of her grandfather... when he was born... the present year _minus_... She counted on her fingers as wide, blue eyes took in the handsome, youngish looking agent.

"Fuck."

Agent Haught jumped in. "I'm sure you understand Sheriff Earp, there are a few anomalies we've come across in our line of work. Several of which are alternate realities that the general population would fail to acknowledge as... well... existing," She saw the spooked look on the Sheriff's face.

"You're asking me to acknowledge this man was friends with my great-great-grandfather? I mean..." Wynonna paused. "...how?"

"I was granted immortality by a stone witch, miss Earp. Upon my sickness bed I was granted everlasting life, or so was my understanding," Doc tried to explain. 

Wynonna blinked. "Whoa." She pushed back a little in her chair and drew a hand through her tresses. "I mean, I'm just getting used to this whole _revenant_ thing."

Nothing made sense anymore. Ever since accepting her fate as the 'peacemaker' as Waverly had tagged her, she was becoming more and more numb to reality. Okay so, this is my new normal. She looked at the people in front of her. They looked well adjusted... _probably seen more hair-raising shit than I have_. She pulled her chair back to the solid oak wood desk. She'd have to trust them. They were pro's, no doubt. Okay, let's get to the point then. No more wasting time. 

Wynonna took the pistol that was in her holster out and placed it on the desktop with a thud. All four set's of eyes immediately went to it.

"What's that for?" Dolls asked.

"It's the only thing standing in the way of our total annihilation. Meet my peacemaker," Wynonna's voice was calm.

Doc smirked. "Nice, but I have a .38 caliber, nickel-plated, pearl-handled, double-action Remmington." He took the gun from his coat pocket and placed it beside hers. "Made in eighteen seventy-seven respectively."

"I can see that." Wynonna hiked a brow then crossed her arms over her chest.

He took out another gun from his inner coat pocket. "Colt Lightning .41 caliber, silver and gold plated double derringer with pearl grips." He set it down. "Eight teen- eighty." A sneering smile. "Both can shoot the hair clean off a tick."

Wynonna smirked at the conceited man. "How lovely."

Dolls shook his head and gave his partner an unbelieving look. "Put those up Doc..." He watched until agent Holiday had secured his guns on his person again; then looked at the Sheriff's gun. "Long shaft... What's it do Sheriff?" He asked.

"You mean my peacemaker? Demon's and revenants can't touch it. Burn's them. Open's up a portal to hell right after I hit them between the eyes." She pointed to her forehead for effect. "Send's them right back."

Agent Haught nodded in understanding. "This the only device that can do that?" She motioned toward the gun. "Mind if I?" After receiving a nod, Nicole picked up the revolver and turned it over. "Colt Buntline... six chamber..." She weighed it in her hand. "Solid."

Wynonna eyed her gun with pride. "Wyatt Earp special. Every heir since him has used it to keep order."

"How'd you become Sheriff?" Nicole set the gun back down.

Wynonna thought then shrugged. "I-"

"Uh, Sheriff Earp?" Jeremy interrupted. "Maybe we should inform them about the other means of protection?" He gave the brunette a hopeful yet serious look. 

Haught's eyes darted between the two. "What other means of protection?"

"Thanks, Jeremy." Wynonna glared at the forensic scientist. She addressed the red-haired agent. "As you know regular bullets won't work on these _asshol_ \-- uh, revenants."

"So what will?" Doc was intrigued now.

"These." Jeremy held up a clip of bullets. He took out two bullets and held them between his forefinger and thumb.

"What exactly are those?"

Jeremy smiled as he stared adoringly at the bullets. "These my fellow agents, I mean not _my_ fellow agents because I'm not an agen-"

"Jeremy." Wynonna stared at him, urging him to get on with it.

"Right." He swallowed. "They're made from a substance that came from a Purgatory Fair plate." His explanation was met with blank stares all around. "What I mean is the _plate_ was made from a substance I couldn't find an origin from after many trials in the lab... no matches."

"So probably something not of this world?" Nicole asked. She received a confirming nod.

"Where'd this _plate_ come from?" Dolls asked.

Wynonna chimed in. "We found it in an old suitcase at the Earp homestead. One of the revenants wanted it but when he tried to touch it, it burned him. Much like the peacemaker," she finished.

"I was able to disintegrate it down and blend it with lead to make a clip of bullets," Jeremy supplied. He took out another clip and held it up. "See?"

Nicole took it from him. "How many rounds?"

"15 max."

"That's not a lot." She gave it back to him.

"All the more reason to be careful with who or what you shoot," Wynonna said. "Each agent gets one clip and a gun. Nine millimeters." 

Wynonna opened a drawer and took out three guns. She handed one to each agent, then motioned for Jeremy to give them their clips.

"So I guess you're saying our regulation pieces are pretty useless here?" Nicole attached her clip.

"You catch on quick, Agent Haught." Wynonna smiled at the redhead. "There were seventy-seven revenants that my great-great grandad shot and killed. They are coming back quickly and more determined to escape the triangle... at least four of them have."

"What happened?' Doc put the nine-millimeter piece in his coat pocket.

"We've been able to track down two of them, thanks to my sister..." Wynonna explained. "The other two..." She left off.

"So that's also why we're here... to track them down and bring them back," Xavier surmised. "Is your sister on her way here?"

"Ah, she's running a little late," Wynonna explained the best she could and mentally cursed Waverly for making her do so. "She'll be here... she can explain things much better than I can." She posted a strained smile that faded.

All three agents stayed quiet for a while. Finally, Dolls spoke up. "Alright, Sheriff Earp. If you don't mind my colleagues and I need to set up shop here in the precinct."

They stood as did Jeremy and Wynonna. "Be my guest."

All three agents left the office and Wynonna sat back down with a huff. "God I hate briefings... especially when I don't know squat." She eyed Jeremy. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yep." He stood there for a second more before he sensed scrutinizing eyes on him. "Oh, yeah," he cleared his voice. "See ya.'" Jeremy waved then left the office.

Wynonna watched as he had trouble handling the door. First bumping into it then missing the doorknob a few times as he tried to close it. She sighed then leaned back in her chair.

"Weirdo..."

*****

"Sorry, I'm late."

Waverly had rushed into the office and she noticed the blinds were down. She closed the door then faced her sister...

..who was busy quickly screwing the lid on a metal flask and dropping it in a side drawer. _Shit!_

Wynonna smiled fakely. "We've already gone over the preliminary stuff," she covered.

Waverly plopped herself down in a visitor seat. "So you've informed them about..."

"The curse, the gun, the mission..." Wynonna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, and one of them is immortal," she said offhandedly.

Waverly moved her neck forward as if not hearing her sister correctly. "What?"

"Comes with the territory I guess," Wynonna muttered more so to herself.

"You will fill me in later?" Waverly held a skeptical eye on the Sheriff.

Wynonna bunched her bottom lip and shrugged. "Course."

Waverly got comfortable, she crossed one leg over the other and placed her intertwined hands in her lap. "So um..." she flipped a strand of hair from her face. "... how are they?"

Wynonna took a few seconds to reflect. "Eh... My new deputy's a hunk and a little cocky..." She stopped then put her tongue in her cheek. "The immortal one's kind of a babe."

Much to Waverly's feeling of intrigue about an immortal being on their team, she was more piqued by her sister's sudden interest in the newly joined agents from Texas. "And the third one?"

"The chick?" 

Waverly nodded. She blinked. "There's a chick? I-I mean a woman on board?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's cool. Tall, redhead. Seems to know her stuff,"  Wynonna stated; then felt the need to add: "We are strictly professional here Waves."

"I know that." Waverly was also aware of those very agents located in the front lobby of the building. She had come in the back door. "What are they doing?'

"Surveillance," Wynonna said flatly. "They're securing the place," she clarified further.

"Oh... good." Waverly scratched the side of her face sensing a lull in their conversation. "So... maybe fill me in now? That way when they're finished we can pick up where you guys left off," she suggested.

Wynonna, still not quite sure how these things go - was glad for the suggestion. "Sure, of course. Good idea."

*****

"Heads up."

Dolls was up on a latter and dropped agent Holiday a tube of glue... it was agent regulated for securing their surveillance equipment to various ports. They were almost done putting the hardware up, now it was time to test everything.

"Thanks." Doc caught it the crouched down to put one last listening device in an outlet.

"Guys lets get this done quickly." Dolls tested a device on his phone. "I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary." He typed in several coordinates.

"Eyes to go up, where?" Agent Haught was testing Doc and Xavier's devices on her phone.

"Key areas and around the perimeter," Dolls informed. He climbed down then moved his latter further down the hall.

"Let's get this station locked up compadres." Doc stood and wiped his brow as he keyed in coordinates. He stood next to agent Haught as they synched their devices. "Hey, question."

"What?" Nicole's brow frowned in concentration as she was putting in her coordinates.

"Was I wrong about the Sheriff?"

A smile grew as swift fingers quickly typed in information. "I'd say you have a fifty-fifty shot," Haught answered.

A chuckle. "Oh really?" Doc smiled. "And you know this how?" He snuck a look at the agent as they typed. "Set."

"Coordinates in. Test." Nicole's head snapped up as she paused her typing. "I'm a woman firstly." She saw the smile on Doc's face. "Second, I'm an expert on when a lady is truly interested." That was said confidently, and she sniffed then went back to typing.

"Now, this I gotta hear," Doc said. "Test, coordinate two," he cocked a brow.

Nicole shrugged. "It's simple really. If she insults you: you. are. toast." A snicker. "Test three..."

"And just how would you know if she's interested?" Doc asked. "Test in... set four."

Nicole thought for a moment. "She compliments you... test set."

"That's it?" Doc stopped typing.

"Pretty much." Nicole took a break from entering codes. The station wasn't that big and they stood in a dim hall that had a big pane of glass separating them from the front office. Jeremy Chetri came into the area. He seemed to be looking for something. The agents watched as he opened a few drawers of one of the deputy's desks.

"I mean a simple gesture of kindness... a ..." Nicole stopped. Her jaw hung a bit as her lips parted.

It was the next person that came into the room that caused the agent to halt her lecture. She watched as the woman moved toward the forensic scientist. Brown eyes took in the woman's attire: knee-high black heeled boots, a short denim skirt, a Purgatory High letter jacket, and a scarf... but it was an overwhelming feeling that caused her breathing to pick up... she started to feel light headed as familiarity started to dawn on her as she watched the woman. Goosebumps lined her arms as she swallowed.

"What?" Doc looked at the redhead. He cracked a grin. "Don't tell me your-"

"Shh!" Nicole grabbed the dark-haired agent. "Bend down."

"What?" Doc gave her a puzzled look as he flicked his eyes to the woman in the office. He bent down with agent Haught - their heads just over the window bar so they could still see into the office. "So what's the _mmpphff_ \--"

Nicole's hand quickly clamped down around a thick mustache and lips. "Would you shut up?!"... She took another peek. _Holy shit!_

"Whmmppff?" Doc's eyes were round and big.

Nicole slowly released him once he nodded his cooperation. She was breathing hard now. "Look."

Agent Holiday took another peek. "Who is that?" Doc harshly whispered.

The woman was sitting on the desk now obviously talking to the scientist who was sitting in a chair at the desk. They both laughed at something.

Haught closed her eyes and swallowed. _Of all the gin joints..._  "Either I'm crazy or that's..."

Doc squinted his eyes then hiked a brow. "That's gotta be Waverly Earp. Sheriff's sister right?" He'd figured it out since she was the only one missing from their briefing.

Nicole blinked several times. She felt a sudden heat wave consume her as a sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. She slowly sat down and put her back up against the wall.

"...Or Wendy from Canada."

* * *

 

 


End file.
